Catching up with Reality
by Kat Donovan
Summary: *UPDATED! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FEEDBACK!* Don't Own em...but I own this story. Summary: That pesky little Reality that Angela is always harping to Bones about has finally caught up with her. Will she run?
1. Chapter 1:Brennan's POV

Catching up with Reality

Bones Fanfic- I don't own em'. Sure wish I did.

Post Hero in the Hold. Reality finally catches up with Brennan….does she run?

Brennan/Booth (DUH!)

I take a deep breath and slowly release it as I close my eyes. My mind drifts back to the helicopter. I remember pulling him to me. I remember holding on to him like there was no tomorrow. I remember him placing gentle kisses on my temple while sobs ripped through my body. IT was in that moment that I realized my reality had finally caught up with me.

So here I am, three days later, making my way to the labs. The guards were a bit taken aback by my appearance. Normally my attire screamed "Dr. Temperance Brennan", but today I was simply Tempe. Dressed in a pair of well-worn jeans, some Red Chuck Taylors, a gift from Booth last Christmas, and a tee that said "I 3 Bones" on the front. The later was a gift from Parker and possibly one of the best gifts I had gotten in a long time. My hair is down and curly, having lost the battle with my flat iron. And for the first time in a long time, I have been forced to wear my glasses. It's amazing what crying for two days straight can do to the human eyes. My messenger bag is slung over my shoulders and I'm nervously tapping my leg with a simple white envelope. A simple white envelope that has my reality safely secured within its creases.

As I get closer to the labs, I begin to hear the familiar voices of those who have become my family over the years. I instantly hear HIS voice. I haven't seen him since that day at Arlington, but I did make a point to call and check in on him all the while giving him the space he asked for.

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. The scene before me is just another reminder of why I'm happy to be alive. Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Sweets are all gathered on the platform. They are smiling and laughing and telling funny stories. Agent Blondie is there too for what ever reason, but it's clear that she is merely an outsider who has been granted permission to observe.

"It's good to see you Dr. Brennan."

I slightly jump at the sound of Clark Edison's voice.

"It's good to see you Clark"

I can tell he is slightly shocked by my use of his first name.

"You headed up to the platform?"

I asked the question already knowing the answer. He nods his head and I let him lead the way. Sweets is the first from the group to notice my presence.

"Dr. Brennan! It's really good to see you!"

I simply nod. I instantly make eye contact with Booth. It's habit. I can tell he is taking in my appearance. Angela swears Booth is a failure when it comes to giving me the once over without anyone noticing. I can't seem to find my voice. I look at the envelope in my hand and am reminded as to why I have come here today.

I slowly approach the table that everyone is gathered around. I step between Agent Blondie and Hodgins. I place the envelope face down in the middle of table directly in front of Booth. Both he and Cam instantly become worried.

"Bones"

"Dr. Brennan"

They both speak at the same time, each with a sense of urgency and fear. I can't help but giggle. I suspected this would happen. They think I want to leave.

"It's not my resignation."

Almost immediately they relax. Booth flips the envelope over. The front of the envelope has one word, Seeley. I give him a reassuring smile and make my way off the platform.

"What is it?"

Agent Blondie's question stops me in my tracks. I turn around at look at Angela. I can't help but give her a 100-watt smile. I then risk glancing in Booth's direction. It's important that I choose my words carefully.

"It's my reality. It finally caught up with me"

With that, I exit the plat form and make my way out of the building and to my car. It's a beautiful early spring day in DC, excellent weather for driving with the top down.


	2. Chapter 2:Booth's POV

Catching up with Reality

Bones Fanfic- I don't own em'. Sure wish I did.

Post Hero in the Hold. Reality finally catches up with Brennan….does she run?

Brennan/Booth (DUH!)

**I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews for the first chapter. This is my first Bones fic and it really means a lot. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story.**

Booth's POV

I look at the simple white envelope in my hands. I close my eyes and think back to that day on the helicopter. I remember hearing her yell for me to get in. I remember looking back one last time to make sure that Teddy was really gone. I remember her pulling me into her arms. She held onto me as if our lives depended on it. I remember feeling the sobs as the ripped through her body. It was in that moment I couldn't tell where she began and I ended.

I slowly open my eyes. Sweets and Agent Perrota are staring at me. Sweets has a look of total disbelief, while Agent Perrota looks confused. Cam, Hodgins and Angela all give me a knowing smile of encouragement.

"So Agent Booth, do you know what's in the envelope?"

Oh Sweets! You had to go and ruin my warm fuzzy moment with psychology. I do not give him a response, verbal or otherwise.

"I Do."

I look at Hodgins. For the first time since calling off their wedding, he and Angela share a meaningful and knowing look.

"Come on Jack. Lets show Agent Blo…Perrota the place we call Limbo"

The three exit the platform leaving Cam, Sweets and myself gathered around the table.

"Well I think I'll head back to my office."

Cam gives me a pat on the shoulder and makes her way to the steps.

"Mind if I join you?"

Cam nods her head yes and Sweets follows her to her office.

So here I am. Standing on the platform holding Bones' "Reality" in my hands.

I slowly lift the flap of the envelope. Inside I see what appears to be a page torn out of a book. I instantly recognize the page and what book it is from. I see the very familiar dedication bearing my name. I can't help but smile.

"The back Agent Booth. I think what you are looking for is on the back."

I jump slightly at the sound of Clark Edison's voice. I had forgotten that he was still on the platform. I give him a nod and turn the page over. It is there I find Bones' "Reality".

I carefully read the words. I can tell that they were written with a sense of urgency. Some of them have been smeared by what I assume were her tears. It's in that moment I realize when she wrote this. I remember the puff of dirt coming from a larger pile of dirt. I remember pulling her out of the dirt making sure she was in fact truly alive. I remember holding on to her like there was no tomorrow all the while trying to quell the sobs that insisted on ripping through my body.

I look at the words again, reading them for what feels like the hundredth time.

_S-_

_I love you. I don't know when it happened, or why for that _

_matter, but it did and for that I am happy. I hate that I am_

_having to tell you this way. It seems so unfair. I can't_

_begin to thank you for everything you have given me _

_over the years. I could make a list, but I don't know if _

_I have that much time. I will thank you for giving me the _

_strength to find home. You were right when you told me _

_that there was more than one type of family. You were…_

_no are…you are my family. Know that I love you Seely Booth,_

_alpha male tendencies and all, and know that I will continue_

_to love you._

_If you are reading this, I have either died as a result of the_

_Gravedigger, or my reality has finally caught up with me._

_Either way know that everything I have spoken of is true._

_I love you,_

_Your Bones_

I place the page back in the simple white envelope. I make my way out of the lab undetected. It's a beautiful early spring day and I simply see no use in wasting it.


	3. Chapter 3: Brennan's POV

Catching up with Reality

Bones Fanfic- I don't own em'. Sure wish I did.

Post Hero in the Hold. Reality finally catches up with Brennan….does she run?

Brennan/Booth (DUH!)

**Took some liberties…I'm assuming Booth had a pen on that boat and I'm assuming he is like most guys I know is writes small enough to fit a decent note on the back of a wallet sized photo**

Brennan's POV

I'm sitting at my desk going over some reports with Cam. It's been four days since I gave Booth that white envelope. He called me and let me know that he was taking a few days off and spending time with Parker. He said he had no idea when he would be back at work. He never mentioned that white envelope. I refuse to feel foolish.

I can hear Cam talking to me. I feel myself nodding my head in agreement. I know I should be paying attention, but alas I cannot. Damn you Seely Booth. You have somehow managed to turn me into some lovesick teenager. I was never good at this part…the waiting, the not knowing….never good at it.

I suddenly realize that Cam has stopped talking. I look down and quickly focus on a very familiar white envelope. It's the very same envelope I gave Booth just 4 days earlier. His name has been marked out and "Temperance" has been scrawled in his familiar handwriting on the front of the envelope. Cam makes no effort to excuse herself from my office. I don't know whether to be annoyed or thankful. I slowly look up to see Booth standing in front of me. His eyes are warm, almost twinkling and there is a smile on his face. It's not quite the Booth Charm smile. There is something very different about this smile.

I watch as he slowly backs out of my office and makes his way out of the lab. My eyes drift back to the white envelope on my desk. I have to admit. I'm very confused. Is he refusing my reality? For the first time I have no idea what to do with the evidence before me.

"Open it."

Cam is still standing to my side. She still shows no signs of leaving.

I pick up the envelope. I flip it over and slowly lift the flap. I can't stop the sharp intake of breath that occurs. I notice Cam begins to gather the reports that we had been discussing off my desk. I reach into the envelope and pluck out a wallet sized photo. It's of me and Parker. I remember that day vividly. It was taken at the park last year on my birthday. Parker and Booth surprised me with a picnic. We had just got done feeding the ducks. Parker wanted to give me my present. He was so happy that I loved it, that he planted a very wet kiss on my cheek. Booth must have gotten the act on film. The photo is well worn, either from being carried with care in Booth's wallet, or because it survived Booth's Kidnapping by the Gravedigger.

"I think what you are looking for is on the back."

Cam is now exiting my office. I hear the soft click of my door. I'm thankful that my boss is so understanding of well…everything.

I flip the photo over and my heart nearly stops. Tears spring to my eyes and a smile spreads across my face. There written on the back of the photo is Booth's Reality.

_Bones-_

_I know that you did your best to find me. Just know that I did not want to leave you. _

_Know that I went with a fight.I'm writing this to you because I know that you _

_will do your best to make sure Parker knows how much I love him. I just need_

_ to make sure you know how much I love you. Because it's a lot. I'm sorry it _

_ended this way. Just don't forget me. Don't let Parker forget me. _

_I love you both dearly Temperance. _

_Seely _

The tears are flowing down my cheeks. I run my thumb across the words in at attempt to prove to myself that they really are there. I re-read the note several times. I never expected that when given the chance to write his final thoughts, Booth would address them to me. It made more sense for them to be for Parker. But in this brief note Booth manages to explain why me and also express how much he loves me. A Lot.

I quickly wipe away the tears from under my eyes. I place the photo back into the envelope. I gather my coat and exit my office. I let Cam know that I'm going home early and that I will be in tomorrow to tie up loose ends before the weekend.

I take one last look at the envelope in my hand. I know that what ever happens next will forever change my life, Booth's life, and the lives that those we work with and call family. I know that I must be careful because if this goes wrong, then I could lose everything. I chuckle to no one but myself . How can something so right go wrong?


End file.
